prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Turn of the Shoe
Turn of the Shoe is the second episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on June 18, 2013. Synopsis The girls are at the Brew, discussing the "Woman in Black" and where Spencer's sister was. Emily and Hanna agree that Melissa is the Woman in Black while Spencer is using food to see if the geography is even possible for the person who jumped out of a plane could save Aria, Hanna and Emily. Hanna and Aria get into an argument about if it was Ali who saved the girls from the fire. Hanna states that they never saw a body at the funeral. Spencer is also a bit sceptical if it even was Ali that she saw coming out of the plane. Mona comes in and says that she has been thinking a lot about the Ali thing and Hanna then accuses Mona of putting Hanna’s mom’s (Ashley) phone in Wilden’s coffin. Mona says she will do anything to prove that all the girls are in this together, so Spencer says to take them to the RV. Mona drives up to where the RV is, with the girls in two separate cars behind her. The girls arrive and Mona opens the gate to where the RV was, and is in shock when the RV is gone, and the girls think that Mona has taken it somewhere else. The girls still don’t believe Mona and they go to leave. Hanna and Spencer leave in their car, while Aria and Emily wait, and they watch Mona. Mona gets into her car and then all of a sudden, from the back seat, a hooded figure with an Ali mask starts to choke Mona. Mona tries to reach for the torch and Aria and Emily see that Mona’s car lights are flashing, so they start walking to the car. Mona finally gets the torch and whacks A with it and jumps out of car, and onto to the ground, gasping for breath. Aria and Emily run over to her. Mona’s car starts up and A drives the car and tries to run over the three. They jump onto the rocks and Emily lands on one of the rocks, and has badly injured her shoulder. It’s now morning and Hanna is at her house coming down the stairs and receives a text from Aria saying that Mona found her car dumped behind the school and that Mona is freaking out. Hanna walks into the kitchen and her mom is there taking some food out of the fridge. Ashley states that it was a rough drive and she should have taken the train. She also says that she didn’t see much of New York, because she was always in meetings. Hanna says that she went to Wilden’s funeral, and she asked her mom how she thinks he was killed. Ashley says that Wilden had more enemies than friends, and that an enemy decided to do everyone a favour. Hanna then gives Ashley her phone and said that she found it in the mailbox. Ashley looks at it in surprise and she looks a bit suspicious. Ashley then leaves. Spencer is checking her mail, when she sees a letter addressed to her, from the University of Pennsylvania. The letter says that the University have expressed an interest in her, but they are unable to offer her a place. Hanna and Aria are walking down a street and are discussing Mona and how Emily has a huge bruise on her shoulder and Hanna says Emily should have landed on Mona. Aria then says that she think A is trying to pick off the little ones in the herd. Hanna explains how her mother didn’t even blink when Hanna gave her mom her phone back. Hanna is now scared that A is trying to frame her mom for murder. Hanna says she wants to know; who put the phone in the casket, who set that tape of the girls outside Wilden’s car, and who stole Mona’s ‘A Mobile’. She thinks it is Jenna, Melissa or Shana. Aria then says as a joke that Hanna should ask Shana herself, because Aria sees Shana eating at the Brew. Hanna then walks over to Shana and confronts her about knowing Jenna and asked why she wasn’t at Wilden’s funeral. Shana says that she was at a swim practice. Hanna also confronts her about how Shana was friends with Wilden, and Hanna blurts out that she knows that Shana and Jenna helped Wilden when he was run over. Hanna and Aria then walk off. Notes * Spencer and Ezra share scenes together. * Ashley returns to Roséwood after being gone for a week. * Emily hurts her shoulder after the Alison mask person tries to run over her, Mona, and Aria. * Emily medicates herself, which turns dangerous as she later hits her head. * Mrs. DiLaurentis reveals to Hanna that Alison spent more time with her grandmas bird than her grandmother herself. * Alison and Mrs. DiLaurentis have a flashback scene together. Alison is shown holding her breathe when she didn't get her way. * Aria kisses Jake, but regrets it. * Spencer discovers that Toby took A's lair. * Toby reveals to Spencer that his mom died due to suicide. * Mona, over hearing some cops, tells Aria that Wilden was with a woman the night he died. * Mrs. DiLaurentis would give Hanna the bird, who would leave it over at Spencer's. Spencer would figure out that Tippy wasn't singing a song, but a phone number. * Tippy goes missing, and is shown with "A". * Emily tells Paige about the newest "A". * Hanna reveals to Shana that she knows about her and Jenna helping Wilden. Title and Background *The title is a play on Henry James’ ghost story novella, The Turn of the Screw — could it be a reference to someone’s return from the dead? *The shoe refers to the five inch heel footprints that was found with Wildens. Ashley is shown hiding a pair of trashd heels, suggessting she was the one with Wilden. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Aeriel Miranda as Shana Quote Aria: She been Lying since she was a fetus Emily: I would move the beds closer together Spencer: YOU CAN"T IGNORE ME Trivia * The read-though was on March 21, 2013. * Filming began on March 25, 2013 and ended on April 3, 2013. * The title was confirmed by E! Online. Gallery 970238 468930446528878 136208730 n.png PLLS04E02-01.jpg PLLS04E02-02.jpg PLLS04E02-03.jpg PLLS04E02-04.jpg PLLS04E02-05.jpg PLLS04E02-06.jpg PLLS04E02-07.jpg PLLS04E02-08.jpg PLLS04E02-09.jpg PLLS04E02-10.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-16 at 11.59.59 AM.png|Mona being attacked (Australian promo) Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 2.11.31 PM.png|Mona out of control (because she's being attacked) Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 3.30.34 PM.png|The girls about to get hit by Mona's car. Promo / Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars 4x02 HD Teaser 1 - "Turn of the Shoe" - Airs June 18th, 2013 Pretty Little Liars 4x02 HD Promo 2 - "Turn of the Shoe" - Airs June 18th, 2013 Pretty Little Liars 4x02 HD Promo 3 - "Turn of the Shoe" - Airs June 18th, 2013 Pretty Little Liars 4x02 HD Promo 1 - "Turn of the Shoe" - Airs June 18th, 2013 Pretty Little Liars 4x02 Sneak Peek - Spencer and Toby Argue - "Turn of the Shoe"-1 Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes